Together
by Gryffindor57
Summary: For the past year Ella and Tintin and many friends have been solving many mysteries. Tintin begins to worry for Ella's safety, should he stop all this and have a more calm life? What does Ella think? Will this effect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! I hope you enjoy this first Chapter of the new Tintin fan fiction!**

 **This is set one year after the previous story, The Blizzard. :)**

* * *

The sea air was wonderful and refreshing. The ocean was a beautiful blue and a soft breeze blew through the air. A very loving couple walked hand in hand on the deck. The bride's ring shined in the sun and she smiled at her husband and he kissed her forehead softly. Also on the deck was an young gentleman and a elderly woman. The young man was reading a document and the elderly woman was enjoying the weather. She grinned as she saw the sweet couple walking by.

"Oh congratulations to you both!" she exclaimed happily.

She noticed the husband had the most unusual hair, it was curved up in the front. The young woman was very beautiful but she had a long white scar on her arm. The elderly woman didn't ask about it, that would make her seem nosy.

"Thank you very much! " the young woman smiled.

"Why you're very welcome my dears! What are your names?"

"I'm Tristan Smith and this my beautiful wife Isabella." he squeezed Isabella's hand and she blushed.

"Please call me Ella," she smiled.

The elderly woman smiled, "I'm Wilma and this is my grandson Edward."

Edward nodded to them both and continued his work.

Wilma rolled her eyes, " He's never any fun, always working," she suddenly became very excited, "Say, how about you two join us for dinner?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment, Wilma smiled ,"I don't want to bother you, especially on your honeymoon."

Ella blushed deeply, "No, no, you're fine. Tintin, don't you think we could spend time with these lovely people?"

Tintin's eyes widened for a moment and Wilma had a confused look.

"Wait I thought your name was Tristan?"

He laughed and Ella smiled, "When we were children that's what I used to call him. I guess I still do."

"Oh!" Wilma laughed, "That's very sweet. So, We'll see you at dinner? Perhaps around 8? In the fancy dining hall, sitting near the front?"

"Yes we will. I hope you have a nice day Wilma, see you both soon and thank you." Tintin smiled and they causally walked down the deck in the sun, hand in hand.

They turned the corner and made their way back to their honeymoon suite. Tintin closed the door behind them and Ella had her face in her hands.

"I'm. So. Stupid." she sighed.

Tintin sat down beside her, "That was close, lucky you thought of something quick," he sighed, "Why did you tell her to call you Ella?"

Ella sighed again, "I thought it would make her think I was a very open person, or something. Oh I'm awful, I could have ruined everything."

Tintin began to pace, "So we know what these two people have done to other newlyweds on different cruises."

"Yes, they invite them to dinner and gets to know the couple. Then somehow during the night they steal from the newlyweds cabin." Ella picked up Snowy.

"But how?" Tintin sat down, trying to figure everything out.

Ella stood up, "Well, the only way to figure that out is to go to the dinner. What should we do before then?"

Tintin laughed, "Well Mrs. Smith, we could go for a romantic stroll on the deck? Perhaps even spot our new friends?"

Ella smiled and laughed, "That sounds wonderful, my love."

* * *

 **This is a short chapter but I thought this would be a good place to stop for Chapter One! I hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you think and if anyone has suggestions please just message me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! I love writing about these lovely characters :) I'm sorry if there is too much fluff, I was listening to love songs while writing this. Haha :)**

* * *

It was in the evening and the sun was giving the sky a beautiful orange hue. Ella unfortunately couldn't see it because she was waiting for Tintin.

"You know, usually it's the husband waiting for the wife to be ready," Ella played with the ring on her left hand musing the idea of actually being married, not a disguise.

She could hear Tintin laugh, "Sorry."

A few moments later he came out, Tintin looked dashing in his dark suit and Ella stood up ready to go.

Ella noticed he was frowning, "Tintin are you alright?"

He sighed, "It's just- my hair."

Ella smiled, "I think it looks fine."

"I know this might sound silly but-" Tintin looked at her with the most troubled expression, "Do you think I look better like this?"

Tintin pulled back his hair in the front.

Ella pulled down his hand, "I like you either way, you want to know why?"

"Why?"

She straightened his tie, "No matter what your hair looks like, you'll always be my Tintin."

He hugged her tightly, "I love you."

She sighed and sank into his arms, "I love you too."

They both stood there for a moment and finally Tintin said, "I guess we need to go."

Ella laughed, "Yes. I guess we should."

Tintin was about to open the door when he stopped, "Wait, shouldn't Captain Haddock be here already?"

Someone began knocking at the door, Tintin opened it.

"Sorry I'm late." Captain Haddock stepped in, "So, you two newlyweds need to be off."

Ella turned pink, "Captain were not actually married, remember?"

He chuckled, "Yes, yes. I know. I know what to do from here, now go!"

He pushed them both out and they began laughing.

Tintin took her hand, "Are you glad we asked him to come?"

Ella grinned, "You know the Captain, any chance to be near the ocean, he'll take it."

Tintin laughed, "I'm suppose you're right."

"Hello darlings." Wilma stood in their path.

"Oh! Hello Wilma." Ella said with the tone of surprise.

"I thought you'd be in the dining room already, we were running late, sorry about that." Tintin chuckled.

"No, no. I needed some fresh air," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "By the way, who was that visiting you?"

"Oh Archibald? He was a friend of my Mother's, he came to get our dog Snowy." Tintin smiled.

"Why?"

"Poor little dog can't stand the seas, we just had to bring him, because after this, We'll be moving to Paris!" Ella exclaimed with glee.

That really caught Wilma's attention, "How about let's talk about it all over dinner shall we?"

* * *

They all were very full and it was beginning to get late but Wilma kept asking questions.

"So what type of house are you two planning on having?"

"I think we decided on a very large one in the country." Ella smiled loving at Tintin.

"Really?" Edward became interested.

"Yes, we both can't wait." Tintin smiled.

"Who wants to go dancing?" Edward stood up.

"Well hopefully I will be better than I was at our wedding." Tintin chuckled and took Ella's hand.

Ella looked at Wilma, she was rubbing her stomach, "Wilma are you alright?"

"Oh I think I ate too much, and it's not settling good, I probably need to get some fresh air."

"If you're not feeling well we could all dance another night, I don't want to do it without you." Ella took her hand.

Wilma smiled, "No dear, I'll be alright, " she whispered in Ella's ear, "See if you can find a girl for my grandson here."

"Oh!" Ella laughed.

"So, you're sure you'll be alright?" Edward asked her.

Wilma swatted them away, "Yes! Now go dance!"

Tintin took Ella's hand and they began dancing, he whispered in her ear, "I think she is going to do more than get a breath of fresh air."

Ella smiled and laughed to trick Edward, he was just a few steps away, then whispered, "I think you're right."

 **Meanwhile, out on the deck...**

"Oh my dear, how did I get this," Wilma held up the room key, "Oh yes, I stole it!" she laughed with glee.

The innocence young couple had it right on the table and her hand just happened to slip..

Wilma went to the door and she made sure no one was around, she then unlocked the door.

The room was dark, so that man had already left.

She made her way to the large jewelry box, she gasped, it was filled to the brim.

Wilma began laughing and she filled her pockets, she went to the door and stepped out.

Someone out their hand on her shoulder, "Going somewhere?"

It was that man!

"I was just getting some medicine for poor Isabella." Wilma smiled sweetly.

"Say that to them."

She looked around and it was two tall men with mustaches, they both looked alike!

One of them said, "You are under arrest."

The other commented, "To be precise, you are now being arrested."

"What?!" Wilma shrieked.

"May I cut in?" Edward smiled and held out his hand, "You don't mind, Tristan?"

"No, no, not at all." Tintin stepped aside.

Edward and Ella began to dance, he looked down at her, "I must say, you do look ravishing tonight."

"Oh, well, thank you." Ella said awkwardly.

Edward moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Too bad you're already taken. "

Ella gasped, "Excuse me?"

When she looked up before she knew what happened Edward kissed her, he wouldn't let her go.

Ella lifted her foot and slammed her heel into Edward's foot.

"How dare you-" Edward never got to finish his sentence because Tintin had punched him in a matter of seconds.

"Tintin!" Ella was in shock.

Tintin grabbed her hand and went outside.

"Ellie, I'm sorry but that just ran all over me."

She had never seen Tintin like this, "No, I'm actually glad you did that."

As they were quickly walking, Tintin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked amusingly.

"You and those heels."

"Never underestimate the power of a woman and a pair of heels." Ella laughed and so did Tintin.

They reached their room and saw Wilma shriek, "What?!"

She stared at Tintin and Ella, "Wait! You two, you planned all this?"

"Yes we did." Tintin took Ella's hand.

Wilma sneered, "You two aren't married, are you?"

"No, we pretended we were married so you would try and steal our jewelry, " Tintin explained suddenly, Ella gasped and she kicked off her heels.

Tintin stared at her, "Ella, what are you doing?"

Wilma laughed, "You two forgot my grandson."

Ella began running and Tintin was right behind her.

"We should try to find their room. "

Ella glanced into the dining room, "Tintin, that could be anywhere."

"Wait, I have an idea." Ella entered the dining room and went to the nearest table that were near the doors.

The table had two couples having a double date.

"Excuse me," Ella got their attention.

One of the men laughed, "Hey aren't you the girl that was kissing that one guy and then your boyfriend punched him in the nose?"

"I- oh never mind. That guy that kissed me, did you see where he went?"

"Yeah, he left."

"No, did you see where he turned once he was outside?"

One of the girls chimed in, "I think he went right."

"Thank you so much!" Ella quickly left the room and Tintin followed her.

"Tintin, he wouldn't be in their room, he'd had enough time to get out. Where would he be?" She asked as they ran.

"If they had the jewelry in their room, that's too risky. What if he ran to the storage area of the ship?"

"Tintin that's brilliant! I could kiss you!" Her face flushed bright pink.

Tintin laughed, "Well, sadly right now we're running after a criminal."

They rushed to the nearest elevator and ran to the bottom of the ship.

Stacks and stacks of crates everywhere in the large storage area of the ship.

"Tintin.." Ella whispered.

He shook his head and put a finger over his mouth. She nodded and they both went different directions.

Every step was soundless, they couldn't see Edward but he could defiantly see them.

Tintin took in his whole surroundings, nothing moved but he could feel Edward was somewhere watching.

All of a sudden, Tintin was knocked over the head with something hard. His vision blurred.

Ella heard it all and chased after Edward as he ran to the door.

Edward knocked whole crates over as he fled, trying to block her path. That didn't stop her though. Edward made it to the door and the chase went all the way up the top deck. During all this it time it had rained and the rain continued pouring down. The downpour of rain was getting in both of their eyes and Edward angrily tried to wipe the water away. Little did he know, Captain Haddock had noticed him coming.

Just at the right moment the Captain stuck his foot out, " Oh sorry lad, I didn't see ya there."

Edward slammed to the ground and the Captain immediately grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up, "Now, I do believe you have some explaining to do."

"Let me go. You old sea dog!" Edward fought against the Captain's grasp.

The Captain's eyes flared, "What did you just call me?!"

"Yeah that's right, you heard me." Edward glared right back but Captain Haddock's was much more freighting.

Ella stood there watching, she was afraid what would happen.

Captain Haddock angrily whispered, "You're lucky that they need you in one piece," and roughly forced Edward's arms behind his back.

Ella walked up to Edward, "Excuse me," and pulled a handful of jewels from his pockets.

"That should do it." Tintin confirmed as he walked up.

"Tintin are you alright?" Ella noticed he rubbed the back of his head.

He smiled that wonderful smile of his, "I'm fine, I've had worse."

"Good." she smiled back.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Edward grumbled.

"Well, we have a nice place for you to rest." Captain Haddock added.

* * *

"Tintin are you sure your head is alright?" Ella put on her favorite blue fluffy robe.

Tintin was on the couch, where he slept each night, while Ella got the bed.

Tintin was reading a novel he had brought with him, he chuckled, "Ellie, don't worry."

"Okay," she went over to him and kissed him, "Goodnight Tintin."

"Goodnight Ellie." he grinned.

Ella went to the bed and snuggled under the covers, Snowy laid on the end of the bed.

"Come here Snowy." Snowy came to her and she began softly petting the sweet little dog.

"Tintin? Where did you get Snowy?"

He closed his book, "One day I was..."

As Tintin told her the story, she listened and laughed while they talked, and soon she finally fell asleep.

 **There is chapter Two! :) Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sea was raging, lighting lit the sky and the rain was coming in a downpour. Early in the morning, the sun was finally rising. The storm had subsided except, the waves were still strong.

Tintin was sound asleep lightly snoring on the couch, and Ella was finally getting a good nights rest, when two gunshots were fired.

"Tintin!" Ella screamed.

Tintin jumped up from the couch,

"Ella!" He couldn't see in the dark, "Ellie, are you okay?"

All he could hear was her sobbing. Snowy kept barking.

"Shh. Snowy."

He finally found the lamp and switched the light on. He had to blink for a moment, for his eyes to adjust. Ella had her arms wrapped around herself. Her whole body shook with her sobs.

Tintin went to her, "Ellie," he tried to take her hand, "You're not hurt are you?"

She didn't say anything.

"Ellie please look at me."

She took a deep breath and raised her head up. Her eyes were red and her face was wet from all her tears.

"I-when I heard those gunshots, Tintin." A few tears ran down her face, "I thought we were on that boat again with Vincent. That moment when he shot you."

She began to cry again but she began to calm down, Tintin held her.

She looked at him,"Tintin, we need to find out where those shots came from."

"You're right, I'll check it out, " he went to the door, "Stay here."

Ella got up and put on her robe, and followed him. Since the sun was already up they could see clearly. Ella gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

It was Wilma and Edward. Some how they had escaped and now they both had been shot. Tintin checked their pulses. Wilma blinked.

Tintin took her hand, " Wilma?"

She pulled him close and before she shut her eyes she whispered, "We weren't the only ones."

Many people were beginning to come out of their rooms.

"Ella go get some help." Tintin stood up.

She took a few steps towards him, "Are they-"

He sighed deeply, "Yes."

Ella went to go get help and Tintin stayed to keep the people from crowding.

After a few minutes She came back with Thompson and Thomson, Captain Haddock and a few other men from the crew.

The men cleared the scene and had the crowd to return to their rooms after asking a few questions.

Ella leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean. Thinking of everything that had happened the past few days, and this morning.

Her hair was everywhere and to get her to smile Tintin said, "You know, I love your hair like that."

She smiled and combed her fingers through it, "Very funny."

He wrapped his arm around her, "How are you holding up?"

She put her head on his shoulder, "As good as I can be. Tintin, if I hadn't been crying maybe we could have gotten to them quicker."

"Ellie you couldn't help it, and the shots were fatal. We couldn't have saved them."

She took a deep breath of salty sea air, "What did Wilma say to you?"

Tintin lowered his voice, "She said, We weren't the only ones."

Ella had a puzzled look on her face for a moment then it dawned on her, "Oh. You don't think she meant-"

He continued to whisper, "They were working with someone, else."

Ella whispered, "Whoever it is, killed Wilma and Edward. Tintin, what if we're next?"

He kissed her temple and held her tight, "That's what I'm afraid of."

 **This was a little short but that's because of this cliffhanger! Lol :) Thank you SO MUCH for all the lovely comments! It really makes my day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was later into the evening and Tintin and Ella were having dinner with Captain Haddock and, Thomson and Thompson in the dining room. Everything was going well until Thompson noticed Ella's left hand.

" Ella, Tintin, why didn't you tell us?"

They both looked confused, Tintin asked, " What are you talking about?"

Thompson took Ella's left hand and tapped her ring, "This is what I'm talking about. You two got married and didn't say anything."

Ella shook her head, "No, you don't understand. We aren't married, we-"

Thomson interrupted, "If I recall you two are staying in the honeymoon suite."

"We were just pretending to be married and that meant reserving the honeymoon suite." Tintin tried not to blush.

Thompson looked surprised, "Really?"

Ella's face was flushed pink. She couldn't believe that she had the ring still on. She couldn't stop thinking of what Tintin thought. He had already had taken his off. Ella felt so stupid and embarrassed.

She was holding the ring in her hand and looking down at her lap, " Excuse me for a moment."

She got up and left the dining room and went out on the deck. The moon was out and the stars shone, the waves were softly moving. Ella leaned against the railing, holding the ring. It wasn't really anything special. Well..

One day in when they were back at home, Tintin and her were walking in the Old Street Market. They hadn't really seen anything interesting, Tintin had introduced her to a man that had painted Tintin's portrait from time to time. Ella had her portrait painted. She loved it.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

He nodded and smiled, "You're very welcome Miss."

After that they had walked some more and Ella looked at a stand with jewelry. She spotted a sliver ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle. Tintin and ran off to find Snowy and he came back and noticed her holding the ring.

"That's pretty," she handed it to him and petted Snowy.

"You found him," she scratched Snowy behind the ears,"where was he?"

"He had found his way to a dessert stand."

Ella laughed, "Really?" She stood up, "Where did the ring go?"

Tintin held up a small bag and grinned.

Ella smiled and hugged him around the neck, " I love you! You always know how to surprise me."

He gave it to her and she put it on her hand. He took her hand in his and the rest of the day was wonderful.

Ella put it back on her right hand. She sighed, she wanted to keep it on but she still felt embarrassed.

Out of nowhere someone knocked into her pushing her against the railing and she leaned to far over, her stomach dropped. Whoever had crashed into her grabbed her by the waist before she could go over any farther.

Her eyes were wide with shock, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the railing she had almost flipped over.

"Hey? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Ella shook her head slightly she turned around, "I-I think so."

The man who had saved her had bright red hair and was quite handsome.

He sighed,"Good. I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I was lost in thought and then the next thing I knew I tripped over my own feet and I fell into you."

He smiled, " I'm glad though," he paused," Not that I almost knocked you into the ocean, that I got to meet you."

Ella stared at him,"Have we met? You look familiar."

He studied her face for a moment, " Are you that girl who was looking for a guy that had left the dining room last night?"

" Yes, you're the one who joked about what happened that night."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's alright," she played with the ring on her finger.

"And sorry to hear about the guy you were looking for, I heard he got shot."

Ella looked up at him," You did?"

He nodded,"News travels fast, especially on a cruise ship."

She sighed, " It was awful."

He paused but finally asked,"We're you a couple?"

"No, no. I'm with some else."

"Let me guess. The guy who did the punching."

"Yes, Tintin. We've been together for about a year. Although we've known each other since we were just kids." Ella still played with the ring around her finger.

"Well, I guess I better get back inside," Ella laughed, " I'm sorry I didn't even ask you your name."

He smiled, " I'm Liam, what's your name?"

"I'm Ella."

She was about to leave he stopped her, "Hey Ella?"

She stopped," Yes?"

"Sorry for earlier and for flirting. I didn't realize you were dating someone."

"Oh, it was all an accident and a misunderstanding," she smiled,"have a good night."

He grinned,"You too."

Ella went back to the table and sat down.

Tintin took her hand," Are you okay?"

She looked at him and whispered, "I was embarrassed because I was still wearing the ring on my left hand."

He smiled, "Ellie, don't worry about that," he squeezed her hand,"I love it when you wear that because it reminds me of that day in the Old Market Street."

She smiled at him. But before she could say anything someone came to the table. It was a man with a gray beard and two other men were behind him.

Captain Haddock nodded to him and shook his hand, "Hello Captain Williams."

He nodded and said in a stern voice, "Haddock."

"What can we do for you?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you're the group that is investigating the murders." He said in a stern but low voice.

Tintin spoke up,"Yes we are, is there anything wrong?"

Captain Williams jaw tensed, "Yes." He paused, "I need to ask if you'll stop questioning and trying to figure the case out. You are not the authorities."

Ella's voice became harsh, " Well, we may not be the ones you want working on the case, but I assure you, they are." She pointed to Thompson and Thomson

They shown there badges to Captain Williams.

Thompson added, "I'll have you know we are from Interpol."

Thomson was so angry he didn't even say anything.

Tintin eyed Captain Williams, "I'm working on this case, I'm a journalist. I'm looking for answers."

"Yes, we know, Mr. Tintin. I'll have you know we are not going to have this incident in the press." Captain Williams continued and pointed to Ella," Is this your wife?"

Ella could tell Tintin was very angry by the way his jaw tensed and how he had tightened his grip on her hand, "No, we're just dating."

"Well, our honeymoon suite is only for married couples."

"Yes, but we bought the room so we could catch the criminals, which your men obviously lacked keeping an eye on." Tintin stare never wavered.

" Well, we're going to ask you leave that room, since you two aren't married."

" I beg you pardon, but you can't do that. We've already bought the room with our own money. You can't possibly make us leave, where would we even go? The whole ship is already packed." Ella could feel her face heating up.

Captain Williams stood there for a moment then finally said, "Very well," before he turned to leave he pointed at Tintin and moved his hand to everyone else at the table, " I do not want to hear that this little group is interfering with our investigation."

Tintin let go of Ella's hand and ran his hands through his hair.

Captain Haddock face was red with anger he banged his fist on the table, "I never!"

Thomson finally said, " They thought we were not authorities," he sighed deeply, " I'm going to my room. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Thomson," Ella let out air she hadn't realized she had been holding, "I can't believe he tried to throw us out of our room."

"I know one thing," Tintin looked at them all, "This won't stop me from finding out who is the criminal. This event will even make me work harder."

"That is the attitude Tintin!" Thompson agreed and then stood up, "I believe its time for me to go get some shut eye, Night everyone."

Captain Haddock, Tintin and Ella left the room and went out to the deck.

Captain Haddock rubbed his face, "Well, goodnight you two. Remember to lock your door, I know I will."

Ella smiled, "No worries, Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Captain." Tintin took Ella's hand and they slowly walked to their room.

He sighed, "Sometimes I worry."

She sighed, "Don't we all?"

"Yes I guess we do, but Ellie," he stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I worry because over this year you have gotten hurt."

She smirked, "Tintin, so have you. We take care of each other."

He looked down at his feet, "Yes but I can't help but wonder.."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "What is it Tintin?"

He looked back up at her," If I had a more calm lifestyle, you'd be safe."

"Tintin, anywhere we go if it's in Brussels or wherever we go there's always going to be danger. We have each other to take care of one another."

Tintin sighed and lowered his voice, "Ellie, right now we might be targeted by a murderer. The more mysteries we try to solve, the more we get into danger."

Ella stared into his eyes for a moment, "Didn't you hear me Tintin? We have each other and anything we face we are doing it together. There will always be danger Tintin, no matter what job we have. This job you have Tintin, is a part of you. Will you do something for me?"

"Yes." He had the most serious look in his eyes.

Ella smiled, "Close your eyes."

He stared at her for a moment, he even tried to say something but her answer was so unexpected he didn't quite know what to say.

Ella smirked, "Close them."

Tintin closed his eyes.

"Now, imagine not being a journalist. Imagine yourself, perhaps being a builder on one of those new buildings they were making back at home."

Tintin frowned, "I wouldn't like it."

"Open your eyes Tintin."

He did and she smiled, "Now see what I was saying?"

He smiled and all of a sudden picked her off her feet and spun her around.

She shrieked,"Tintin! Oh my goodness, what are you doing?!" She laughed.

He laughed with her and finally put her back down and kissed her.

He held her in a tight hug, "You're fantastic, you know?"

She had her head on his shoulder and laughed, "Oh goodness, no. I'm nothing of the sort."

He amusingly smiled at her, "Ellie, I love you."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too."

They slowly went to their room and when Tintin opened the door, what they saw made them both stand there in shock. There were roses scattered across the floor and music played in the background, when they looked above the bed, a banner said in Crimson words:

HAPPY HONEYMOON TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!

"What, in the world?" Ella looked at Tintin.

He had the same flustered look on his face,"Who?"

"Don't look at me," Ella stepped into the room,"Who could have done this?"

Tintin looked around and finally found Snowy under the bed. Snowy finally came out, surprisingly he had a red bow tie in his mouth.

Tintin took it, "Well whoever did, tried to put Snowy in a bow tie."

Ella looked in the bathroom, "They even lit candles, "Tintin, the murderer had to do this."

Tintin nodded, "Whoever it is. isn't to happy with us."


	5. Chapter 5

Ella stayed in their room as she waited for Tintin. He had gone to go get Captain Williams. Ella couldn't stop pacing, Snowy watched her go back and forth.

"Oh Snowy, this is crazy! Who could possibly do this? It could be anyone."

Snowy huffed and laid down, resting his head on his paws. Ella was still in her sliver evening dress and her hair was falling out of the bun she previously had it in. She sighed, and finally sat down on the couch, with her head in her hands.

Tintin came in, along with Captain Williams and his two men behind him. Ella noticed Tintin had undone his tie and his hair was sticking up everywhere. They were both really stressed, whoever had done this may have a key to their room.

"As you can see, we are just as involved as you. Whoever has done this may have a key to our room." Tintin rubbed the back of his neck.

Captain Williams and the two men with him, looked around the room.

Captain Williams glanced into the bathroom, then asked, "Was anything taken from the room?"

Ella shook her head, "I checked, nothing was taken."

One of Captain William's men, who was very tall and had dark hair spoke up, " How do we know if you two didn't do this? After all you were the ones to find the woman and man right outside your door. What if that was a plan? What if you were the ones that murdered them?"

Ella gasped, "How dare you-"

Tintin was very tense, "If you're going to waste your time trying to suspect us,fine. I don't have time to wait around while you three take your time figuring out it wasn't us. The only reason I even told you about this was so you could realize we are just as much involved as you are, maybe even more."

Captain Williams stared at Tintin then finally stated," I think he's telling the truth, Smith."

"But Sir-"

The Captain put his hand up, to signal Smith to be quiet, "Now, you two need somewhere to sleep. Gather a few of your things you'll need and in the morning we'll have someone to clean this room up. We'll be outside waiting for you."

They left the room, and Ella went to the drawers where her clothes were, "Well, I guess get clothes for tomorrow and pajamas to sleep in?"

Tintin grabbed his tooth brush,"Yes, and anything you may need from the bathroom."

They both stuffed two small bags with their things and called Snowy to follow them,and then left the room. Captain Williams and his men were out on the deck waiting.

"We have two rooms available." Captain Williams stated as they walked.

"Good,which floor will the rooms be on?" Tintin took Ella's hand.

"Well, I'm afraid the rooms are on different floors."

Tintin and Ella looked at each other. Neither one of them wanted to be separated from one another, right now things were getting really dangerous.

"Alright." Tintin finally said.

When they arrived on Ella's floor Captain Williams and his men waited in the elevator for Tintin.

Ella had thanked the Captain, at least they wouldn't have to worry about their lock on the door tonight.

Tintin put down his bag and held Ella tightly, she laughed.

He smiled, "What is it?"

Ella hugged him tighter, "It's funny how we're acting, you know. We'll see each other in the morning."

"I know, but we both know how much danger there is right know. That's why I want you to take Snowy."

"Really?" Ella looked up at him. Tintin was just a little taller than her.

"Yes." Before she knew it, Tintin was passionately kissing her.

He pulled away and Ella had a dazed look for a moment.

"Tintin what-what was that for?"

He smiled and brushed her hair from her face, "You mean the world to me Ellie. I know I've said it many times, but I love you. I love that we don't want to be away from one another, because I feel that is what true love is. Instead being able to live together, we can't live without each other."

Ella almost came to tears, "I love you too," she smiled,"Think of how hard it's going to be when we get back to Brussels."

Tintin reluctantly let go of her and picked up his bag. He kissed her on the cheek," Well, perhaps we can change that."

Ella looked at him, puzzled,"Wait what do you mean?"

Tintin just smiled and walked to the elevator.

Ella began blushing really hard, she looked down at Snowy," You don't think?"

She didn't finish her sentence, her mind was overflowing with thoughts as she opened the door to her room.

The room was smaller than the honeymoon suite, but it was nice. Snowy hopped on the bed and Ella sat beside him, deep in thought.

"Do you think Tintin is implying he wants me to move in with him?" She looked at Snowy," No, no, I couldn't do that, we'd have to be-" she gasped, "Married."


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning. The sun had just risen and lit the sky with beautiful light. Ella had never felt this nervous. She put on her favorite dress, the light blue one Tintin had gotten her about a year ago. Her hair thankfully, was behaving today and went down her back in soft curls. She slipped on her blue flats and grabbed her purse, and her and Snowy went for an early morning walk.

Ella played with the ring on her right hand and switched it to her left. She stared down at it for a moment. Ella laughed at herself and put the ring back on her right hand.

She looked out to sea as she walked, "Oh Snowy..."

Ella looked down expecting the little terrier to be there, but he was no where to be found.

"Snowy?" She looked across the deck.

Ella retraced her steps and met someone she was surprised to see.

"Well, we meet again." Liam smiled and tried to pet Snowy.

Snowy growled, Ella picked him up, "Snowy that's not like you. I'm sorry Liam."

He chuckled, "No worries, I actually brought my pet cat, Buttercup. He probably can smell her on me."

Ella laughed, "Buttercup is an interesting name."

Liam put his hands in his pockets, "Well, my sister wanted to name her. So, Buttercup it is."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Ella let Snowy down.

Liam smirked, "You never asked."

Tintin was excited for the day. Yes, there was a criminal on the loose and he and Ella were probably a target. However, he knew today questions would be answered. Hopefully they'd find something to move along this mystery.

He knew she probably was still asleep because the sun hadn't been up for long but he thought perhaps he could grab some coffee or tea and surprise her. Although, from their travels he has realized sometimes she isn't a morning person. He laughed at the thought and headed to the dining hall.

Ella laughed, " You're kidding!"

Liam smiled and laughed with her, "No! It was so embarrassing."

Tintin made his way towards Ella 's room holding his coffee and her cup of tea, when he saw her laughing and walking with a very handsome man.

"Ella?"

She smiled and went to him,"Tintin!" she kissed him on the cheek," Good Morning."

He was surprised, however, it was a good surprise, "Good morning."

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Liam Kennington." He held out his hand.

Tintin chuckled at himself, he was still holding both drinks,"Here Ellie, I got you your favorite tea."

She smiled,"Thank you so much."

Tintin shook Liam's hand," Nice to meet you, I'm Tintin."

Liam nodded, "Ah yes, Ella talks a lot about you."

Tintin looked her and smirked, "Really?"

She blushed and looked at her feet,"Well.."

Ella was so frustrated. Blushing and looking down at her feet, sometimes she couldn't stand herself.

Liam glanced at his watch, "I must be going, nice seeing you both."

"You too." Ella played with the ring on her finger, anxiously.

Tintin noticed, "What's wrong?"

Her blush deepened when she thought of the previous conversation yesterday. She quickly answered,"Nothing."

"Alright.." He took her hand and they continued walking.

Ella was quiet, she seemed lost in thought. Tintin looked at her as they walked, the sun shone on her and she was wearing the blue dress that still made his heart skip a beat. He was so nervous recently, especially about what he let slip the day before.

"Ellie there's something I've been wanting to discuss."

She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized he had said something.

"Ellie?" Tintin squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I'm sorry Tintin. What did you say?"

"Well, I guess I've waited too long to ask you-"

Someone came running towards the couple. It was the man that worked for Captain Williams, the same man that had accused them the day before. He stopped when he reached them.

" ?"

Tintin looked annoyed," Yes?"

Smith pulled out some handcuffs, "You are under arrest for the murders of Wilma and Edward Cummings."

Ella and Tintin were shocked.

Tintin finally spoke, " Under what evidence?"

Smith's face hardened, "We have found the murder weapon in your room, with your finger prints on it."

"That's crazy, I was with Tintin during the shooting and obliviously that gum was planted." Ella held on to Tintin's hand tightly.

"Well, Miss. Explain how his finger prints have appeared on the weapon?"

"There is many ways to put someone's finger prints on an object." She defended.

"Until you can prove that, Mr. Tintin here will be coming with me."

"May I have a moment?" Tintin asked.

Smith nodded, "Make it quick."

Ella wouldn't let go of his hand, "Tintin, you can't let him do this."

Tintin stepped closer to her and whispered," I have to. You know as well as I do, who exactly is doing this."

She nodded, "Yes. The crazy person who is mad we fooled their plan."

Tintin nodded, "Ellie, you're going to have to continue this, get Captain Haddock and everyone to help."

Ella smiled, " I will, I love you."

Tintin's expression softened, " I love you too."

He kissed her, then was escorted away.

Angry tears filled Ella's eyes. She quickly wiped them away, she knew that there was no time for crying. It was time to finally solve the mystery.


End file.
